Many methods exist for inputting, using a portable device, a code, such as an unlocking code, allowing the device to be unlocked. The term “unlocking” is understood to mean any operation allowing the device to be changed from a locked state to an operational unlocked state, or the activation of one or more functionalities of the portable device. The portable device can be a mobile phone, a touch-sensitive multimedia tablet, or a remote control, for example a remote control of a television set, a remote control of a TV decoder, etc.
A first method consists in inputting a code, or a password, using a physical keyboard or even a virtual keyboard displayed on a touch-sensitive screen.
A second method consists in pressing a predefined series of keyboard keys, simultaneously or sequentially.
A third method consists in making a gesture on a touch-sensitive screen of the device using one or more fingers. This gesture can be a personal gesture, preconfigured by the user themselves, or even a gesture preconfigured by the manufacturer of the device. By way of illustrative example, mention may be made of an unlock bar for a touch-sensitive screen, such as described in document U.S. Pat. No. 7,647,849.
All these unlocking methods may prove to be unsuitable in certain circumstances. For example, in winter, if the user is wearing gloves, he or she must systematically remove them either to press the keys of the physical keyboard, these strokes requiring a certain precision of gesture, or to touch the touch-sensitive screen.
A need therefore exists for another method for inputting a code using a portable device, suitable for such circumstances.